


Colors

by AlphaWolfAl



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Because I am a sucker for this stuff, But that's not made clear in the writing itself, Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, So here's my first piece of NO. 6 work literally ever, This is post-anime, have fun I guess, literally just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: A nightmare leaves Shion better appreciating the colors around him.





	Colors

As he rolls over away from the golden light streaming in through his bedroom window, eyes clenched shut, his hand thumps down onto empty sheets, cold and lifeless.

Shion's eyes fly open and he sits bolt upright.

The wall on Nezumi's side of the bed is blood-spattered, the sheets are brilliant white, spotless, untouched by whatever painted the gray wall crimson.

Please be a dream.

He whips his head around begging anyone listening that this is a dream.

He's alone. Nothing but the blood has color. Panic sets in. He forgets how to breathe.

Bolting to the closet he finds his lover's things gone. Same in the dresser.

He slams face-first into the bedroom door.

It won't open.

He's sobbing openly against the heavy wood as he beats on it until his fingers are bloody, even his own blood is just a dark gray smear on the lighter gray door.

After hours, it must be hours, he slumps hard to the floor trailing dark lines of blood after his hands.

“Shion?” Hands on his shoulders, shaking him firmly. “Shion wake up!”

His eyes fly open.

It's barely dawn and he's tangled in the sheets on the floor with strong hands gripping his shoulders.

“Shion! Are you ok?”

He throws himself into Nezumi's arms, hides his tear-stained face in his lover's chest, blocking out the gray cast the still-weak light throws the world into.

The dark-haired man draws him closer, caressing his hair, wrapping an arm around his back.

“Hey, it's ok. It was only a dream.”

There's a softness in the sleep-roughened voice, a tone the other man only uses with Shion.

“You were gone... There was so much blood...”

His own voice barely rasps out past his quick breathing an his fingers tremble as he grips the back of Nezumi's shirt.

“I'm right here.” The dark-haired man's voice is firmer now, no longer as soft but just as reassuring. He loves the rough edges on the other man.

“Yea.” He finally looks up at the other man.

The sun is just peeking up, slanting pinks and oranges into the bedroom.

The most beautiful colors he's ever seen. They shine back at him in his lover's black hair, shimmering in the dampness at the corners of those sharp gray eyes, warming the pale skin of his cheek.

He reaches a hand up and traces the path of the brightening sunbeam on Nezumi's cheek with his thumb.

“You're here.” His own voice is strong now, he smiles at the taller man.

He sees his own hand covered by Nezumi's, and then he's being kissed, soft and slow and without the demands his lover usually makes with his lips.

He gives in to that kiss, but he doesn't close his eyes.

Even in a dream, the black and white was maddening.

He doesn't want to miss the colors.


End file.
